Self-propelled work machines such as track-driven machines as well as wheeled machines are used for a variety of tasks. These machines must be able to work efficiently over a variety of ground conditions including different types of soil and terrain. Track or wheel slip will often be encountered during various work operations. Slippage reduces fuel economy, causes excessive wear on the ground-engaging components together with the powertrain, and may reduce an operator's control of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,947 discloses a system for controlling slip of a machine. An accelerometer may be provided to detect vertical acceleration of the machine. When tracks of the machine slip, the machine may experience vertical acceleration that is measured by the accelerometer. Upon measuring such vertical acceleration, a power reduction signal may be generated by the controller of the machine to slow the tracks sufficiently to minimize or eliminate slip.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.